Full Metal Panic! Cumpleaños para un Sargento
by Andrew Darcy
Summary: Esta historia habla de el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Souske, habra problemas gracias a las ocurrencias de todos estos personajes!


完全な金属のパニック! 下士官のための誕生日

(Full Metal Panic! Cumpleaños para un Sargento)

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola! Benvenuto a este fic de Full Metal Panic!, gracias por leer mi fic . Espero que les agrade y porfa, dejen reviews pa que mejore, sean duros por favor nnU y les pido que se imaginen como si estuvieran viendo la caricatura…

Full Metal Panic! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic esta hecho de una fan para fans, con fines de entretenimiento ¬¬ si hay plagio demando, si alguien se roba mi historia también. Si les agrada D me alegro jajá jajá bueno… pues empecemos con esta historia ujuju

Con cariño… 0.0 Tomori angel-chan ya se me estaba olvidando mi pen name nnU la costumbre de solo Andrew esta bien jajá jajá ah y este fic esta dedicado con mucho cariño y amor a: Elena Tenshi of Valhalla, Hugo akibakeiseiya ¬¬ plagio Hugo-san, a mi master Gangrel que es como un regalo de cumple tardado jajá jajá y a mi querida Miko .

Una hermosa y brillante mañana de un lunes… una chica de cabello largo de color azul, a la que todos conocemos (y respetamos jajá jajá bueno eso tal vez no tanto), fue despertada de un sueño…

-Kue kue, despierta Kana-chan, kue kue, se te va a hacer tarde Kana-chan, kue kueeee…-Vociferó el despertador, siendo apagado por nuestra protagonista.

-Humm…-Balbuceó Kana-chan junto con un bostezo- Baño, baño… tengo que bañarme para ir a la escuela… aunque preferiría dormir… no, despierta… tienes que ir-Dijo la joven medio dormida.

Se metió a bañar para despertar e ir a la escuela.

Pegad a la pared se encontraba un calendario con la fecha 7 de julio circulada y en el centro tenia escrito Souskeの誕生日 (Cumpleaños de Souske) exactamente faltaba una semana.

La joven salio del baño y volteo al calendario, se dio cuenta del "poco" tiempo que faltaba para el cumpleaños de su amado militar.

Chidori se cambio rápido y solo "desayuno" un pan que estaba en la alacena y un vaso de leche, ya se le había hecho tarde.

Salio de su apartamento y corrió.

Al llegar al metro Sengawa se encontró con un muchacho de cabello castaño de ojos grises, un muchacho que cambio totalmente su vida…, un muchacho que todos conocemos por su afición por las armas, los ASs y problemas de adaptación a una vida "normal" de civil.

El joven apuesto volteo y vio a Chidori, la chica que ha cuidado y que prometió proteger, la chica que lo ha salvado varias veces- (como todos recordarán en la primera y tercera temporada de esta divertida serie de acción)- Souske sonrió y saludo con un buenos días a Chidori…

-Buenos días, Chidori-Dijo el joven sonriendo

-Buenos días, Souske, estas muy alegre esta mañana-Dijo la joven con la sonrisa más deslumbrante-¿Te paso algo bueno¿Ya llegaron tus revistas? O…-En ese momento el semblante de Chidori se torno obscuro, como cuando recordaba a una persona, a su rival- Se comunico Tessa contigo? Aja já- Se rió la joven en un tono enojado intentando fingirlo.

Souske negó con la cabeza y dijo…

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo un plan que espero que si se haga.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntando la chica olvidándose de Tessa

-No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en la cara y con un rayo de luz que hizo que el joven se viera más apuesto, gracias a este efecto, Chidori se sonrojo.

-Bueno… mejor vamonos o si no vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela- Dijo la joven con un tono de nerviosismo; Souske asintió con la cabeza y los dos jóvenes se marcharon juntos.

Ya cuando llegaron a la escuela una animada y sonriente Kyoko los recibió con un…

-¡Buenos días Kana-chan, Sagara-kun!-Dijo la muchacha de gafas moviendo el brazo derecho muy rápido y muy fuerte, de derecha a izquierda.

-Buenos días-Contestaron los dos chicos en unísono.

-Hoy los dos están muy animados ¿Paso algo bueno?- Dijo Kyoko con cara pícara.

-Nada ¿qué te hace creer eso? Aja já!-Dijo Chidori un tanto nerviosa.

En eso Fujisaki-sensei llego.

-Jóvenes ya van a empezar las clases y ustedes siguen en el patio- Dijo el profesor

-Perdón, ya vamos en camino- Dijo Chidori empujando a Kyoko y a Souske.

Ya en el salón de clases se encontraron con Tsubaki, estaba esperando a Souske…

-Sagara Souske… Te he estado esperando desde temprano para que no escaparas del duelo, te reto saliendo de clases en la azotea…

En ese momento Souske lo ataco con gas lacrimógeno, traía una botellita en la bolsa derecha de se pantalón, deja en el suelo a Tsubaki y Chidori se enoja con Souske por atacarlo, lo golpea con el abanico.

-Chidori, eso me dolió-Dijo el joven desconcertado

-Claro que te dolió, pero no tanto como le duelen y le arden los ojos a Tsubaki ahorita-Dijo la joven enojada

-Pero… Chidori, él fue quien me reto, no es mi culpa que no haya puesto guardia- Dijo el joven para defenderse, algo que hizo molestar aun más a Chidori

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Él te retó después de clases, no ahorita! A parte utilizaste gas ¡lacrimógeno! Y en los retos ¡solo se usan los puños y tal vez las piernas¡Ya te lo había dejado claro después del combate del dojo!

-Lo siento, Chidori- Dijo el muchacho en tono triste y la expresión deprimida

-Conmigo no te debes disculpar, si no con el pobre de Tsubaki- Dijo la joven aun enojada

En eso entro la profesora Kagurazaka, les pidió a los estudiantes de otro salón salir y a los de su clase sentarse y guardar silencio

Souske sabia que Chidori estaba molesta y seria algo imposible que su plan saliera con la chica molesta.

En todo el transcurso de la mañana Souske solo pensaba en cómo decirle a Chidori… hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Souske se acerco a Chidori y ella lo volteo a ver molesta preguntando

-¿Qué quieres? Si no trajiste almuerzo pues baja a la cafetería

-No, traje mi almuerzo, pero vengo para preguntarte algo, un favor si lo ves por un punto de vista-Dijo el joven nervioso y sudando

La joven se sorprendió y volteo a verlo con una mirada desconcertada

Sé que estas molesta y que probablemente me digas que no, pero…- Dijo el joven más nervioso y sudando más- Quiero invitarte a cenar en mi casa hoy, si puedes y si quieres

Todos se sorprendieron incluyendo a Chidori, Kyoko tomo una foto de esa escena, y los demás gritaron, se emocionaron y se alegraron.

Kyoko pregunto

-¿Qué le contestas, Kana-chan?

-Pues… no sé qué decir… -Dijo Chidori sonrojada

En ese momento sonó el celular de Souske, lo contesto, era Karinin-san

-¿Bueno?-Contesto Souske

-Sargento Sagara Souske-Dijo Karinin-san en un tono algo serio

-Si Señor- Dijo Souske poniéndose en firmes como si el teniente lo viera (nota de escritora: menso ¬¬)

-Le informo que tendré un tiempo de descanso y quería preguntarle si no le molestaría que fiera a su casa por una semana o dos

-Para nada, señor

-Gracias, sargento- En ese momento colgó

**Flash back**

El teniente Karinin-san se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento mientras hablaba con Souske, un soldado, sin querer, había hecho explotar 3875 bombas (De las que siempre se carga Souske) que estaban encima del terreno provocando la destrucción del campo de entrenamiento, así que Karinin-san tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que cortó la llamada sin decirle el día y la hora de su llegada.

**Fin del flash back**

Regresando a la escuela…

Todos hacían bulla de la cita de Souske y Chidori.

Chidori estaba sonrojada y con la respuesta en mente

Souske regreso a donde estaba Chidori y le preguntó

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices, Chidori?

-Pues…- Dijo la joven extremadamente roja

-Acepto con la condición de que sea una cena normal y sin "accidentes" o cosas raras- Finalizo la muchacha

-Gracias, Chidori, te prometo que será una cena normal- Dijo el joven muy feliz

Parecía que ellos dos estaban en una burbuja en ese momento, porque no escuchaban a los demás gritando y saltando de felicidad hasta que Kyoko la rompió preguntándole a Chidori

-Kana-chan ¿Terminaste la tarea que nos dejo Mizuhoshi-sensei? Sé que no es momento, pero nos toca con él y no entendí bien el concepto de dibujo que nos pidió

En estos momentos todos dejaron de saltar y se preocuparon, nadie había hecho la tarea. Todos empezaron a dibujar lo primero que se les venia a la mente.

Souske había dibujado su tierra natal Afganistán y lo saco para preguntarle a Chidori si estaba bien o no, en ese momento se acerco Kazama y vio el dibujo

-Wow, sorprendente, Sagara-kun ¡Es un gran dibujo!- Dijo el muchacho en voz alta

Ono D se acerco y le pregunto

-¿Donde es eso¿A caso es alguna tierra en donde viviste? Se ve muy desolado

-Si, viví en ese lugar… hace mucho tiempo, pero… hace poco volví y… una persona me dijo algo importante que… no me acordaba…

-Debió ser una persona importante para ti, Sagara-kun-Dijo Kazama notando la depresión de Souske

-Apenas y la conocía, pero lo que me dijo si… fue importante

**Flash informativo de la escritora** . aquí estamos recordando lo que Majest le dijo a Souske de que él tenia que convertirse en un gran soldado y Souske lo había olvidado (Fue en la 1ª temporada y lo olvido para la 3ª) ¬¬ si no hubiera olvidado no hubiera pasado lo que paso en Hong Kong, fin del **flash informativo**

Para la clase de arte como Chidori, Souske saco una buena calificación por su dibujo.

Ya cuando acabo la clase de arte, para Chidori ese descanso fue eterno porque Souske ataco y amenazo a un mensajero que le llevaba una carta a Hayashimizu de Mikihara-kun –La carta decía que Mikihara regresaría en dos días de Europa ya que el problema "familiar" estaba resuelto- Souske pensó que el sujeto era un terrorista que quería hacerle daño a Hayashimizu.

-Chidori-kun, no te enojes con Sagara, piénsalo, qué tal si ese sujeto si me quería hacer daño, quiso prevenir.

Después de ese acontecimiento Souske había aventado una bomba a la clase 1 (El salón de Saeki Ena, FMP! Fumoffu) porque los estudiantes vendían droga, según él, pero estaban vendiendo un dulce acido en polvo.

-Chidori, yo qué iba a saber que era un dulce, a parte lo traían en bolsas de plástico…

Obviamente Chidori estaba enojada con él, lo golpeo con el abanico y… la cita se le había olvidado por ese momento; antes de entrar a la clase del profesor Kogure, Kyoko le pidió a Chidori que le ayudara a llevar unos papeles a la sala de profesores para cuando termine la última clase y ella acepta.

Souske se disculpa con ella y como acto le dice que él llevará sus cosas y la esperará en las taquillas para irse juntos, ella acepta.

Entran a la clase de gimnasia y el profesor les anuncia que la clase será de escalar la cuerda. Obviamente nadie quería subir la cuerda y como todos sabemos en el capítulo de los panecillos el Prof. de gimnasia demuestra el odio que le tiene a Souske, así que lo pone a escalar primero:

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes…., el día de hoy escalaran la cuerda

-No

-¿Porqué?

-A mi no me gusta

Se escucharon las quejas de los alumnos.

-¿Quién será el primero en escalar? Humm… ¿Qué tal tú, Sagara?

-Si, señor- Dijo el joven poniéndose en firmes

Souske empezó a escalar, lo estaba haciendo muy bien (digo, si podía subir a su Albarest qué no pudiera subir la cuerda seria el colmo), pero… al momento de llegar a la cima para tocar la campana… Se le callo una bomba que se activa cuando se golpea, y vuela el gimnasio.

Chidori se enoja, pero no tanto ya que pensaba en la cena y eso la tranquilizaba.

Ya en la clase de Fujisaki-sensei las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

Chidori no dejaba de pensar en la cena, se la pasaba viendo al infinito o volteaba a ver a Souske. Kyoko se percato de eso y la observaba detenidamente

-¿Chidori, te encuentras bien? Te noto algo rara- Le susurro Souske, percatándose de que Chidori no prestaba atención

-¿Mmm…?

-Chidori, deberías ir a la enfermería, si te sientes mal- Dijo el joven preocupado

-No, Sagara-kun, ella esta pensando, no se siente mal- Dijo Kyoko para "cubrir a su amiga"

-Si, estoy bien, solo pensaba y… estaba tan concentrada que no preste atención

-Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy, les dejo de tarea que lean los poemas de la Pág. 189 y hagan una reseña de lo que entendieron

Todos se pararon y se despidieron

-Kana-chan¿me ayudas?

-¡Claro!

-Lleva estos papeles de aquí, yo llevo lo demás

Las dos chicas salieron del salón y Souske se puso a meter los útiles en la mochila de Chidori, en eso se callo una foto de ellos dos juntos, la había tomado Kyoko de cuando Chidori le explico a Souske cómo ordenar la basura para el día de excursión (en la primera temporada cuando Gaul se roba el avión), el joven sonrió y la guardo en la mochila, tomo su mochila, la de Chidori y se dispuso a bajar para esperar a su amada en las taquillas de zapatos.

Mientras, en la sala de profesores…

Chidori entraba con la pila de papeles y los puso en el escritorio más cercano

-Si quieres te puedes ir, Kana-chan-Dijo Kyoko

-no, me quedo a ayudarte

-Pero vas a Salir con Sagara-kun, mejor ve

-Gracias Kyoko, te debo una

-No, todo por que pasen un rato juntos ¬ w ¬ -dijo Kyoko con voz malévola

-Bueno… adiós, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Chidori sin tomarle importancia a lo que comento su amiga y en qué tono

Salio y fue directo a las taquillas donde Souske l esperaba

Ambos salieron le la escuela y se fueron la centro comercial de Sengawa

Ya en el centro comercial, Souske le dice a Chidori que si ella quería que fuera a ver las tiendas

-Chidori¿quieres ver alguna tienda? Yo me encargo de las compras

-¿Estas seguro¿No quieres que te ayude con las compras?

-No hay problema, a parte… tú eres mi invitada- Dijo Souske poniéndose rojo

-Esta bien, ahora que lo dices… si quiero ir a ver una tienda- Dijo Chidori pensando

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en media hora en esa fuente¿te parece?- Dijo el joven señalando la fuete

-¿Eh¿Media hora no es muy poco?

-No, yo hago las compras rápido

-Esta bien, te veo al rato

-Si

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y tomaron distintos caminos. Souske se fue a comprar lo necesario para la comida, prepararía pollo en salsa teriyaki y un poco de arroz blanco acompañado de una crema de champiñones (T.T se me antojo ¬), pensaba hacer una buena cena

Para hacer el pollo en salsa teriyaki necesitaba comprar

Salsa Soya

Una botellita de Sake

Jengibre

Ajinomoto

Ha Dais

Azúcar Blanca

Arroz

Crema de Champiñones

Pollo

Semillas de Ajonjolí Tostado

Aceite

Así que antes de entrar a la tienda vio los pasillos para poder escoger la ruta más corta y salir lo más rápido posible.

Regresaremos con Souske más al rato, ahora… veamos qué tienda quería visitar Chidori.

-Espero que Souske no haya planeado un postre, quiero comprar un pastel de los que me recomendó Oren, dijo que abrieron una pastelería en el centro comercial

-¡Oh¡Ahi esta!

Cuando Chidori entro vio muchísimos pasteles de todo tipo de tamaño, sabores, colores y texturas; había de merengue, tres leches, de frutas, de mousse, de puro chocolate, pays, todos muy sabrosos, pero hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención, era un pastel de vainilla, tres leches con el centro de flan cubierto de chocolate y muchas fresas encima; lo agarro y lo llevo a la caja. Una joven la atendió

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la muchacha

-Buenas tardes- Contesto Chidori

-Tienes un muy buen gusto

-¿Eh?

-En lo personal este pastel es de los más ricos

¿En serio?

-¿Es para tu novio¿Aniversario, cumpleaños o solo un postre?

-Es un postre, pero… no para mi novio- Dijo Chidori sonrojada

La chava lo empaqueto y le puso el ticket encima

-Son ¥ 1500. Espero que le guste (nota de la autora T.T no me linchen, a eso están los pays lo busque en una pagina de Japón

-Gracias-Dijo Chidori dando el dinero y salio

**Flash Back**

Mientras Chidori estaba en la pastelería… En el centro comercial Souske se comporto normal ¿? Todo lo encontró sin armar un alboroto, pero… ¬¬ llegando a la caja… pago y todo bien, hasta que el niño que mete las cosas a las bolsas (cerillo) empezó a guardar, Souske lo vio y lo amenazo con su pistola

-Suelta mis pertenencias… ¿no sabes que es malo robar?

-Seee…se...ñor… yo solo… guardo… sus… cosas… en… las…bo…bo…bolsas, nnnnoo… me… las qui…ero… roo…bar.

-¡ALTO! DEJE AL NIÑO EN PAZ- Dijo un policía que corrió a rescatar al niño

-Él intento robar mis pertenencias

-No, señor… ese niño se encarga de guardar sus compras en las bolsas para que a usted se le haga más fácil transportarlas.

-¿Esta seguro?- Dudo Souske ¬¬

-Si, y por este mal entendido, le pediré que desaloje la tienda y que no regrese por aquí, por favor. Déme sus datos, señor. ¡Ah! Y tendrá que pagar una cuota por sus actos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Solo le quedaban 15 min. para verse con Chidori en la fuente y fue el tiempo que se tardo…

Chidori ya estaba en la fuente esperando… y se preguntaran… ¿Y las mochilas? Souske las había dejado en la fuente como referencia del punto exacto en donde se deberían de ver, nadie las había movido… ya que quien se acercara y las tocara recibiría una descarga eléctrica (así como la pistola que le dio a Chidori). Chidori las vio y se quedo ahí… no sabia si tocarlas, ya que sabía que Souske tenía ideas raras, como con los panecillos o las mochilas en la playa, así que mejor se quedo parada al lado de las mochilas.

Ya cuando Souske salio, vio a Chidori, desconecto la trampa y tomó ambas mochilas.

-Chidori, lo siento, tarde más de la cuenta- Dijo Souske con una cara de perrito regañado ¬¬ obviamente no le contaría a Chidori porque sabia que reaccionaria agresivamente ante semejante acto

-No, llegaste en media hora, yo me tarde menos- Dijo Chidori sonriendo- Bueno, vamonos

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la estación.

Desde la estación de Sengawa hasta el departamento de Souske iban hablando y riendo (más Chidori). Se pararon en seco en frente de la puerta de Souske, souske abrió… y entraron

-Ahorita mismo me pongo a preparar la cena

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo para terminar rápido

-Será un placer que me ayudes

-¿Puedo meter eh… esto en le refrigerador?-Dijo Chidori refiriéndose al pastel

-Claro…

En el momento en el que Souske contesto, se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Karinin-san se encontraba sentado en una silla esperando a Souske, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una maleta; sus vacaciones empezaban desde el momento que le hablo y le dijo.

Chidori y Souske se sorprendieron, más Chidori, lo que pensaba era "¿Porqué Souske la había invitado si tenia visita¿A caso no era una cita¿Me habré hecho una idea errónea?"

-¿Co… co… comandante¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que seria otro día- Dijo Souske sorprendido

-No, desde hoy empezaron mis vacaciones, pensé que se lo había dicho, sar… Sagara- Dijo Karinin-san

-No, no me lo dijo, me colgó antes de decirme

-Lo siento, pero pasó un improvisto y tuve que colgar

-Eh…-Balbuceo Chidori

-Chidori… lo siento, yo no sabia…

-¿Es un mal momento, Sagara?- Interrumpió Karinin-san

-Pues, vera…

-¿Iban a cenar juntos?-Pregunto Karinin-san

-Si…

-Entonces… los dejo

-No, señor, quédese a cenar con nosotros- Dijo Chidori, diendose cuenta que Souske no lo esperaba, ósea que si era una cita, pero, no podían correr a Karinin-san porque eso seria grosero y descortés después de que venia a ver a Souske.

-No quiero molestarlos- Dijo Karinin-san diendose cuenta de la situación

-No es molestia- Dijo Chidori un poco decepcionada -.-U- apurémonos con la cena, Souske

Chidori metió el pastel al refrigerador, se lavo las manos y se puso a cocinar con Souske

Souske puso a hervir agua para la salsa teriyaki mientras Chidori freía el pollo. Como Souske sabia que Karinin no cocina bien, a él lo pusieron a tostar el ajonjolí por 15 min. sin aceite (que Karinin-san no cocina "bien" lo sabrá el que vio el ova de Tessa)

Ya cuando el agua se hirvió, Souske le agrego la salsa soya, el sake, el ajinomoto, el hon dais, el jengibre y el azúcar.

También, mientras estaba la salsa se puso a preparar la crema de champiñón.

-Listo, ahora si podemos cenar-Dijo Chidori con mucho entusiasmo

Se sentaron en la mesa, Souske al lado de Chidori y Karinin-san en frente de Souske

-¡Provecho!- Dijeron los tres al unísono

-¡Mmm¡Todo esta riquísimo!-Dijo Chidori

-Qué bueno que te gusto dijo –Le dijo Souske a Chidori

-Los dos trabajan muy bien en equipo, son una pareja excepcional-Dijo Karinin-san después de probar la comida

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron después del comentario de Karinin

Continuaron su cena sin decir nada…

-¡Ah¡Estuvo riquísima la cena!-Comento Chidori después de haber terminado

-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero, sar…Sagara… ¿En donde voy a dormir?-Dijo Karinin-san recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada.

-Usted duerma en mi cuarto, yo me quedaré aquí

-Sé… que es muy noche… pero qué tal si mañana traemos mi sala para acá… si quieres, para que tengas en donde dormir

-Gracias, Chidori, pero no quiero molestarte

No es molestia, en serio

-Qué amable eres Chidori Kaname- Dijo Karinin

-Dígame solo Chidori, como Souske D

-Esta bien, Chidori ¿chan?

-Mm- Dijo la chica sonriéndole a Karinin

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunos muebles? Siempre he pensado que a tu casa le… hace falta… muchas cosas…-Le dijo Chidori a Souske recorriendo todo con la mirada

-No lo sé…

-Yo también opino lo mismo, le falta ese ambiente hogareño

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos, como a las 11:30? a esa hora ya están abiertos muchos locales.

-Esta bien

-Señor… ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

-Claro, encantado

-Bien, entonces mañana a las 11:30, lo bueno es que mañana no tenemos clases…

Nota

Los profesores tenían curso así que los alumnos tendrían el día libre

Chidori se levanto, recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos

-Chidori, déjalos, yo los lavo

-No te preocupes, yo los lavo, tú ayúdale a Karinin-san a desempacar.

Souske le ayudo a Karinin a sentirse "como en casa"

-Bueno, ya me voy

Chidori se fue a su departamento mientras que Karinin-san y Souske fueron a dormir para despertar temprano.

Nota de la autora:

Como en estas vacaciones he estado muy ocupada o si no la computadora me absorbe jajá jajá lo subiré de capítulo en capítulo, pero el trama es el mismo. Gomen, les prometo que el otro va a ser de corrido!! Espero que les guste, y entre más comments tenga, más rápido lo subiré


End file.
